Boba Fett
Boba Fett is a fictional character from the Star Wars franchise. He appeared as a rapper in Hitler vs Vader 3 and was voiced by Ray William Johnson whilst being portrayed by both Atul Singh & Brian Neunhoffer. Information on the Rapper Boba Fett was the clone son of his bounty hunter father, Jango Fett, and lived a life often without his father on the rainy planet of Kamino. After his father was killed by Mace Windu, Boba decided to continue his family legacy and became a bounty hunter too. As he grew older, Boba became the best bounty hunter in the galaxy and a personal servant of Darth Vader after the fall of the Jedi. In "Return of The Jedi", Luke Skywalker fought Boba Fett which ended up with Luke defeating Boba and Boba falling into the Sarlacc pit. However, he survived and went on to have various other adventures as seen in spinoff media. His first appearance to the public was in the once-only aired Star Wars Holiday Special. Lyrics They call me Boba Fett; you want to mess with me? I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea! I've got a jet pack, yo, you know I steal the show, 'Cause when I rock a microphone I— *Wilhelm Scream* Trivia *Boba Fett is the second Star Wars character to rap. The first is Darth Vader. **Though, he is the 5th Star Wars character to appear in general, after Vader, the Stormtrooper, Boushh the Bounty Hunter, and Lando Calrissian. *He is also the 3rd character to be voiced and played by different actors, after Leonidas (who also had a cameo in the same battle) and Nikola Tesla. *He is also the 4th character to die in a battle, after Billy Mays, Steve Jobs and The 10th Doctor, though whether he did indeed perish from Hitler's gunshot is not clarified (he merely flies offstage screaming). *If GLaDOS and Sherlock Holmes (unofficial battle) don't count, he has the least amount of lines out of any rapper in ERB so far. **He also never got to finish his last line. *If Chucky and GLaDOS (unoffical battle) don't count. He is the third fictional villain to rap in the series, after Darth Vader and HAL 9000. **He is the first fictitious villain to rap to not be a major antagonist of his story. *He is the fourth masked rapper, the first three being Darth Vader, Master Chief, and Batman. **He is also the only masked rapper that wasn't played by Nice Peter. *He has the shortest proper verse out of all other rappers, it being only 7 seconds long and lasting only four lines. *He is the first character to (seemingly) die in ERB who never actually died in real life or, in this case, his native canon. Though Fett appears to die within Return of the Jedi, his survival revealed in later media is official canon. *In the Random Rap Battles, Boba Fett was going to battle Master Chief but this idea was later scrapped.